psychodrama
by Dyva
Summary: Based upon his encounters in "Elephant's Memory", Morgan decided to try a new approach to help Reid get over some issues of his past and learn to let go. Warning: hot & steamy, with some angst and lots of love, a little kinky if you want to name it. Please read and review! Rated M, one-shot. SLASH Morgan/Reid (established)


Title: Psychodrama

Author: Diva

Part: One-Shot

Rating: M

Pairing: Reid/Morgan (established)

Warnings: angst/romance/slash/maleXmale

Summary: SLASH Reid/Morgan; based upon his encounters in "Elephant's Memory", Morgan decided to try a new approach to help Reid get over some issues of his past and learn to let go. Warning: hot & steamy action, with some angst and lots of love, a little kinky if you want to name it.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Criminal Minds and their respective owners. I just borrow them from time to time

Author's Note: I've had this idea ever since „Elephant's Memory" (season 3, episode 16) and it wouldn't let go, so I wrote the first fanfic in about 10 years or so. Also, this is not really how psychodrama works in therapy, of course (!), it just served the set up of the story and I twisted it's approach for my own purpose. Guess that's pretty clear, as this is fiction, but just to make sure nobody's feelings get hurt.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review!

**Psychodrama**

Soft music and dim light flowed together perfectly and fully embraced the two male figures standing in the doorway down the hall to the master bedroom. One was tall and lean, the other one a little shorter, but heavily built. They were so close to each other, only they could hear their whispered conversation. Both their voices were hoarse, full of excitement and anticipation. In the little space between them, Morgan locked eyes with Reid and wouldn't let go.

"You do trust me, right, pretty boy?"

Reid didn't need to think about the answer, he had been sure for weeks and months. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Smiling, Morgan held up his hand to Reid and the genius put his right into it without hesitation. He didn't move his eyes away from Reid's as he pulled the pale, tender fingers to his mouth and opened his lips. Ever so slowly, Morgan sucked the middle finger into the warmth of his wet mouth. Reid inhaled sharply, his eyes suddenly wide open. Damn, Derek was so sexy it hurt sometimes. The older one held his finger captive for a little longer, working on it with his hot tongue, moistening it, caressing it, making Reid lick his own lips in response. He moaned softly.

Morgan grinned at him, satisfied, and lifted his hand up to the black metal bar above their heads, which was nicely fitted into the doorframe and normally used for Morgan's daily chin-ups. Today, it would serve another purpose and Morgan couldn't deny the fact he had been thinking about this for quite a while now. Thus, the grin on his face was genuinely happy and very, very seductive.

"Hold on to the bar. Yes, like that. Now keep still," he whispered into Reid's ear. That very tone of his made Reid shudder. He retrieved a black silk tie from the back pocket of his jeans and slung it tightly around Reid's wrist. Quickly, that wrist was secured with a professional knot that wouldn't hurt too much, but more importantly, wouldn't let Reid wind out of it. Cause wind he would eventually. He ordered Reid to raise his left hand as well and tied it to the other end of the bar, as far apart as possible, to nicely expose Reid's arms, neck and chest. He was so tall; he didn't need to stretch his arms too much, which was just fine with Morgan because Reid would need to last like this for a while. Satisfied, he stood back and admired his work. The dark agent drank in the sight of his beautiful boy holding on to that black bar, his lips apart, his eyes wide, curious and already a little aroused. Even after all their happy months together, Morgan sometimes couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Reid for himself. And he was sure to enjoy every bit of it.

"So," Reid cleared his throat and spoke. "You know your knots, Mister. What's next?"

Morgan chuckled at Reid's playfulness. He loved seeing that serious hazel eyes lit up with humor, joy and the sporadic smugness that made him smile his smirky little smile. "Well, Dr. Reid, I am not so sure you oughta know right now."

"Come on, tell me," he inquired. It was difficult for him not to know, as he was used to knowing everything and thinking ahead four steps at a time. Yet, Morgan seemed to find it highly bemusing to leave him in the dark. Reid took another approach and lowered his gaze. "Please?"

Morgan eyes darkened, but he shook his head nonetheless. Reid watched intently as his lover moved in closer on him, hugging him with his full, well-muscled body while one of his hands moved from his hips to his neck. Morgan knew precisely how to make him want more. Reid tilted his head a little to the side, to expose his skin to Morgan's touch, his grazing teeth. Two could play a game, for sure. He heard Morgan breath heavily against his ear, his voice husky when he spoke.

"I know what you're doing, pretty boy. You're getting yourself into trouble, ya know."

Got you, Reid thought, a smirk tucking at his lips. "How's that exactly?"

"Ah, I am getting to that. By the way, you don't happen to know psychodrama, do you?"

The question was not what he had expected, but Reid knew the answer anyway and gave a quick overview of the essential facts he had memorized during his psychology courses: "Developed by Jacob Levy Moreno, born in Bucharest, 14 May 1889, psychodrama is an action-based group therapy based on the principles of spontaneity creativity, a phrase taken from improvisational theatre, which is aimed at the re-creation of personal critical situations. And...oh no, wait." Shock widened his eyes. "You release me immediately, you will not...I can't believe it."

He seemed suddenly furious, but Morgan simply grinned at him. "No, I don't think so. You will stay exactly where you are."

"No, Morgan, you are no psychotherapist, and I am not fucked up."

Morgan's grin widened. "First, I am a Special Agent with the BAU at the very FBI and know a trick or two about cognitive interviews. Can't be that hard, huh? Second, I'd say you ain't fucked yet. And we'll fix that, soon, promise." That shut Reid right up. "Now that's settled, tell me." As Reid wouldn't answer right away, he purred: "Please, pretty boy. I have been planning to tie you to that bar for weeks, years really. Now do me a lil favor, will ya?" Reid failed to suppress a smile. Encouraged, Morgan pressed on, his face suddenly professional, serious and sympathetic at once. What he really wanted to say how much he hated to watch Reid think of himself so low sometimes, that it broke his heart. But he didn't want to overdo it just now. "So, you were in the library, right? What do you smell?"

Reid closed his eyes, inhaled, exhaled, slowly. "Book. Lots of books. I love the smell of paper, it reassures me."

"What happens next?"

"Harper Hillman comes up to me, I try to look away, but she talks to me. That never happens, so I listen closely. She smiles and tells me that Alexa is waiting for me behind the gym. I am so excited, I can't think straight. I drop my stuff and leave with her, out of the library, over to the gym. Behind it, is the football field."

"Do you see Alexa?"

"Yes," his voice quivers. "Yes. She stands right in front of the whole football team. They are all in their blue uniforms, and I suddenly know, I know something awful is about to happen and I am a crucial part of it. I want to run, but there are so many of them, they grab me. They grab me. No!" Fear flooded his system. He saw them right in front of him, in their arrogant uniform outfits, that look on their faces, their excitement and testosterone overwhelming.

"Like _this_?" Reid's eyes flew open when Morgan put his big hands on his hips and held him firmly. The dark, thoughtful eyes were gleaming with empathy and another, more primal emotion. An expression that pulled at something deep inside Reid, made him squirm.

"Yes." His voice cracked. "Just like that." While the sudden rush of adrenaline had nearly made him panic one nanosecond ago, he now felt very aroused. Although he was well aware of how vulnerable he was, tied to that doorframe, bordering on a nervous breakdown, his jeans had just gotten a little tighter. Morgan, who was standing close enough to notice, grinned at him sheepishly. He didn't move his hands, nor his body, but the air between them became charged with anticipation.

Morgan's voice was low and full of emotion as he asked: "Okay, so what happens next? Close your eyes again, wouldya?"

_For once, Reid did as he was asked without arguing and obediently closed his eyes. He went back to the scene on that football field immediately. It is a cold night, that he remembers clearly, and fear is heating him up from the inside. There are hands all over his body, although it takes only two of the guys to hold him in a firm grip. He tries to fight himself free, but they don't even break a sweat, they are so much stronger than him, simply too strong. He screams at them to let him go, but it only makes them laugh louder._

_'Hold still, you stupid geek!' It's the Captain, Mike Sherwood, their leader, not only on the field, but everywhere else, too. For examples, in games like this. Spencer freezes as Mike puts a hand on his chin, forcing him to hold still and look at him. _

_'Think you can stare at my girl without being noticed, you loser? Follow her around and not be punished?' _

_'No... No, I wasn't.' Reid's voice is high and scared. _

_But Mike doesn't listen. He just laughs at him, full of superiority and anger. 'You think you're such a genius, but I know you're just some miserable geek getting off over my babe's picture. How dare you even think you'd stand a chance with a real lady, you dirty son of a bitch!'_

_Spencer shrieks away as Mike smacks him hard in the face. His cheek lights up with fire, as well as his insides. Cruel laughter washes over him. Encouraged by his audience enjoying this, Mike slaps him again, even harder this time, and again and again. The force of the blows takes his breath away; tears are welling up behind his eyes. He looks at Mike, desperately pleading him to stop, but the big, broad-shouldered, attractive Mike, just looks down on him, apparently all the more turned on by his despair. For a moment, their eyes lock and Spencer realizes Mike will not stop until he sees him crying on the floor. _

_Angst, black and all consuming, is nearly suffocating him. _

"I must not cry, I must not cry. Please, don't let me cry now."

Morgan had been watching Reid's distorted face carefully for any signs of losing him. When he saw him being on the verge of tears, he gently stroked his furrowed brows with his thumbs, his hand safely enclosing the whole of his beautiful face. "It's okay, pretty boy, it's okay. They can't harm you anymore." Without waking up, Reid seemed to relax one fraction. "Good boy. It's just a memory. So what's happening now?"

_Mike keeps yelling at him while he is beating the shit out of him. 'You even have a dick, loser? A tiny little wiener?' The crowd, which has moved in closer and closer on them with every blow, cheers loudly. As this is taking a new direction, Spencer's mind doubles over._

_'No ... Don't please!'_

_But Mike has already grabbed his trousers and pulls them over his skinny legs, just like that._

_'I bet you wanted to show your little friend to my girl, you perverted freak, he? Want her to touch you down here? Like that?' Mike grabs at his underwear, squeezing his groins ruthlessly with his giant prank. Bursting with laughter, the other guys move further towards them, standing on each other's feet to get a better look at the spectacle. _

_Tears are welling up from inside and it takes all his willpower not to spill them. He is used to being roughed up, used to feeling alien and alone, but the whole setting makes it so much harder to take. Pain is not what stings the most, but the degree of humiliation, his physical shortcomings demonstrated in public, in front of the whole team, the alpha males of his school, and Alexa, his secret love for the past two years._

_What Mike says to him hurts because some of it is true, he has followed her around, watching her move around her delicate body, brush back her golden her, laugh and smile. But there is nothing wrong with that, is it? What did he do to deserve all of this?_

_Well, something deep inside of him says, maybe it's because you are simply worthless. Look at all of them, they hate you, they've always hated you and always will. No matter how hard you try, you are nothing but a freak, pathetic and ridiculous. Apart from your crazy mother, nobody loves you, not even your father, not even Alexa. He can hear her high-pitched shrieks of joy among the guys', free of hesitation or empathy._

_'No... No, please, please, let me go, let me...' Spencer is sobbing now. In vain, everybody is too heated up with excitement to stop now. If any, it seems to fire up Mike all the more. His grip is painful and humiliating._

_'You know what, genius, not much there, anyway, hum? Still want to show it? Impress her with your qualities? I bet ya. Come on, then. I will help you.'_

_With a swift movement, Spencer's cotton panties fall to his ankles. _

Reid's eyes were open wide, full of tears that slowly spilled over, streaming down his face, hot and full of shame. He was unable to speak. But Morgan understood anyway, he leaned closer and began to bury Reid's wet face with his kisses, all the while whispering: "It's okay, it's okay. You are safe now." Slowly, very slowly, Reid calmed down a bit. "I was so scared." His voice was shaky.

"I know." Morgan looked straight at him, their faces only inches apart. He kept brushing Reid's face with his fingertips, gently stroking his flushed skin. His furrowed brows, the straight back of his nose, his jawline as he spoke.

"They hated me, everyone of them. I was a freak, a complete idiot." He knew he sounded bitter, but it was just the plain truth anyway. As Morgan kept working on his body, moving downwards, he shivered, emotions and sensations too much to take. Yet it made him loosen up, and he let it all go. "Worthless, I simply felt worthless. I wanted to _die_, Derek. I longed to be dead and gone, but I couldn't leave Mom behind. I was even too weak to kill myself."

He didn't realize he was crying heavily now, until he saw the look on Morgan's face. Morgan stopped moving and embraced him with his full body, his full strength and love, closer than ever. Reid sobbed against his shoulder. For a long time, nobody said anything. They just stood there, wrapped around each other, bathing in each other's presence. Reid had never admitted these feelings to anybody, not even to himself ever since he had joined the BAU years ago. Now he felt empty and a little lighter. And into that emptiness, Morgan's body heat poured into him. Morgan's kindness, his gentleness, his love, yes, love for him, Spencer Reid.

"Tell me what they did." Morgan asked again. Reid's gaze wandered off to the side, his innards still resonating with the burst of self-hatred. "No", Morgan said and cupped his chin with one hand, "don't turn away from me, Spencer. I want to see everything. _Everything. _I love you, you know that?"

Against his will, this made Reid smile, because no matter what, yes, he knew that. Amidst their heavily joking, they were always sincere about these three words.

"You are wonderful, witty, smart and incredibly sexy," Morgan continued with a more playful tone. "Especially hanging from that bar right now." He trailed kisses down Reid's cheek, his neck, and his collarbone; letting his hands wander with him. Reid closed his eyes and moaned softly. Bet on Morgan to turn around any situation into a sexy, hot thing within a few seconds. He leaned into his ties, stretching his body, eagerly rubbing it against Morgan's. With the shock of his memory still so evident, he felt incredibly vulnerable, yet Morgan's body and touches never failed to arouse him, captivate him, intoxicate him.

Shame and guilt swirled together with lust as Morgan slowly, oh so slowly began to undress him. He gently pulled his tucked-in shirt from his jeans, his hands moving from his hips all the way to his collarbone, his swift fingers undoing the buttons one by one along the way, easily, confidently. Beneath the shirt, Reid's nipples were hard already. Pushing the fabric apart, Morgan leaned in and flicked his tongue at them, one by one.

"Aaah", Reid inhaled sharply. It was one of his soft spots and Morgan knew it for sure.

"Tell me, baby, tell me what they did", he breathed against his nipples, while he continued licking them, sucking them, kissing them. He had told parts of that story months ago, when they were working that case down in Texas, but of course, not like this. Although, shortly after that, their relationship had started to evolve from friendship to ... this, to love. And sex.

Reid shivered with excitement at these thoughts and finally obliged to Morgan's heavy pleading. "They stripped me naked and bound me to a goal post. They laughed at me while Mike was hitting me, yelling at me, calling me names." Reid gave in to his feelings, somewhere between memory and reality, and arched his back, exposed himself to Morgan, body and soul. And Morgan took him in without holding back, caressing his body, kissing every inch of exposed skin, lingering at all his delicate spots, his navel, hipbones, nipples, all grazing teeth and taunting tongue. He'd bite him every now and then, hard enough to make him bolt against his bonds, and then gently lick and kiss the same spot in return, calming and soothing; all together painfully arousing.

When he heard Reid breath heavily, Morgan stood back again to admire his work once more. Reid's perfect skin irradiated warmth and an adorable ivory glow that never ceased to amaze Morgan. He licked his lips while watching his lover look at him, his hands tied next to his head, his soft pink lips a little apart, his eyes wide and raw. Ready for him to move on. Ready to be touched _there_. Yet, Morgan waited and savored the sight to its fullest. All his, he thought, his alone. Reid squirmed under that intense stare, uncomfortable and excited at the same time. A not-so-small part of him still couldn't truly believe that this _chocolatey_ Adonis could possibly be attracted to him.

Despite that, a lazy, oh so sexy smile spread across Morgan's face and send sweet shivers down his spine. "You should know I adore your body, pretty boy. Want me to show you?" His tone was dominant, strong, a little playful. Unable to speak, Reid simply nodded. Thus, Morgan moved in on him, standing painfully close to him, without touching him yet.

"They took off everything?"

"Y-Yes, everything."

"So they saw you completely naked?"

Shame colored Reid's cheek crimson red. "Yes, t-they ripped my trousers off. And my panties. Cotton panties", Reid mumbled.

"I just knew you'd wear cotton panties back then." Morgan couldn't help but grin.

Reid blinked at him, irritated. "It's not funny."

"Well", Morgan chuckled, "right, let's get serious then. Show me your little no-cotton-no-nonsense-panties." With that, Morgan quickly unbuckled Reid's belt, opened the zipper of his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles.

Taken aback by the speed of action, Reid forgot to breath. Blood raced through his veins, gathering in a small but very sensitive body part of his. Unlike in his teenage years he wore briefs now. Still, the situation was somewhat uncomfortably familiar; and completely different at the same time. The tension almost tore him apart. Morgan looked at him, a grin on his face. "Now, off with that, too, whatya think?"

Reid inhaled sharply as he watched Morgan sink to his knees directly in front of him, his gaze alternating between his eyes and his cock, which was only partly hidden inside his soon-too-small underwear.

"Looks like you don't mind _me_ stripping you naked." Morgan teased him. "Now here's what I call creative recreation." He hooked two fingers under the elastic waistband of Reid's shorts and gently pulled them down. Reid's half-erected penis bounced up and down a little, right in front of Morgan's face. Morgan looked straight at Reid, pleased with himself. "Did they suck your cock?"

Morgan's bluntness caused Reid to squirm and look away. He flushed heavily. "N-No, no."

"Heya, come on, look at me. We're re-scripting here, right?"

Unwillingly, Reid looked down at Morgan who still sat only inches away from his now upright cock. Dammit, that view was mind-blowing.

"Maybe you want _me_ to suck it?" Morgan offered, stretching every syllable like only he could. Ah, it was too captivating. Reid just nodded weakly. He felt so raw and needy, and Morgan knew too damn well how to play him right.

Satisfied with this progress, Morgan opened his mouth and took Reid right in. Reid wanted to roll back his head and scream with pleasure, but he was too transfixed by this view to even blink. So he just bolted against his ties and panted heavily while he watched Morgan intently, memorizing every tiny detail. How his cock slid in and out of Morgan's hot wet mouth, Morgan's lips dark and teasing, apparently enjoying to please him. Morgan sucked him passionately, moistening him, kneading him with his tongue, eager to make Reid relax and moan his name. And moan he did. "Derek, yes, _yes_, that feels so good. Please... don't stop. _Ah_."

He thrust his hips forward, wanted to feel Morgan as much as he could. Sensing his needs, Morgan moved closer and held still, let him take over a little control just for the moment, let him fuck his mouth as he pleased. Reid was about to lose it right there, but held on a little longer. He pushed himself into the heat, deliberately slow, enjoying every inch of the journey, in and out, again and again.

This was the best blowjob ever; he was highly aware of Morgan's present to him and decided to cherish it. His body knew exactly what he wanted and for once his mind didn't interfere. Floating on a wave of sensation, he had to close his eyes and let go. And it felt incredibly good to do so.

Amidst his lust, another feeling emerged, something he had already felt when working on that case all those months ago. Anger. Anger against his bullies, against Alexa whom he had had a crush on, whom he had worshipped to some point. He hated their ignorance and cruelty, how they had taken advantage of his inferiority, how they had humiliated him again and again for their own pleasure. He put that anger into his thrusts and Morgan just knelt there, sucking it up, sucking him empty of this hate. "Yes, take it. It feels so good, y-yes."

Reid looked at him from above, a somewhat new position to him. Morgan's eyes locked with his and he felt a warm rush of affection run through him. There was no reason to be ashamed. This man was so beautiful and strong, and he was all his. His alone. He thrust harder and harder, close to collapsing. By no means was he helpless anymore. "Yes", he breathed between clenched teeth. "Ah. Yes. _Derek_."

With a last long look into that clouded hazel eyes, Morgan grabbed Reid's hips firmly and held them still, then he swallowed Reid's dick from head to bottom, his forehead flat against his belly. With a liberating cry, Reid climaxed immediately. Morgan drank up his fill, not spilling anything, and licked him clean.

When he finally stood up, a somewhat smug smile on his moist lips, Reid simply collapsed against him. He was unable to stand any longer. Morgan lifted him up and held him, strong and steady, let him rest his head against his shoulder. There, in the doorframe, his hands still tied, his body weak and trembling, Reid felt safer than ever. He loved that man from the bottom of his heart and it was a feeling so pure he knew however flawed he might be, he was not completely lost.

"Now let's untie you, pretty boy", Morgan said after a while, "It's time to make you mine."

Reid looked at him, completely exhausted. "I-I can't even move anymore."

"I'm sure I can make you move, babe." Morgan's words and his brilliant grin made his heart jump.

"You really enjoy being in charge now, don't you?" He retorted, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Morgan's grin grew even wider.

"Let's just say I don't mind being ahead of you for a change. Or, more precisely, _on top of you_."

"Actually, when you put it like that, I think I prefer you _in front of me_, on your knees." Though tired, Reid felt suddenly bold and smirked at Morgan.

"Yeah, you would. Now that I think about it, I rather keep you tied up a little longer."

With his legs still wrapped around him, he forced Morgan closer and kissed him hungrily. "I hoped you'd say that," he whispered against his lips.

The fact that Reid was naked except for the gaping shirt while he himself was still fully dressed made his cock twitch. "Dammit, who just taught you all this nasty talking?" Morgan sighed heavily, full of longing.

"I guess that was you," Reid breathed.

"Must be. Wish I hadn't shown you how to be such a tease. Fuck."

"Too late. You should have known I never forget anything." He could feel Morgan growing hard underneath his jeans, against his bare skin. Knowing that he himself had caused that erection sparked something inside of him, made him feel powerful and, yes, sexy. He luxuriated in that feeling, wanted more of it. Wanted to make Morgan want him, badly want him. With renewed energy, he started to move his hips against Morgan's groin and watched his eyes cloud with desire. He leaned into his ties, back arched, and felt deliciously vulnerable and strong at the same time. He chose his words with devious calculation, summoning every ounce of self-confidence not to stutter as he said: "Now, Derek, will you _fuck_ me, please?"

Morgan gaped at him for a second, stunned, speechless, before his mind caught up with him and his expression changed into something utterly different, primal, sexy, determined. That look on his face took Reid's breath away. He wanted to speak, but a split second later, Morgan had already sealed his lips with a possessive kiss and gripped him fiercely. It was quite painful, but Reid didn't flinch, he flourished under the passion. Heat spread from Morgan's hands on his hips throughout his entire body, setting his insides on fire. Morgan's touch was raw and hungry, and it made Reid's head spin. They had played it rough before, but this was about something else. Something deeper. He couldn't wait to be touched, becoming suddenly aware of his re-awaking erection between them.

Morgan opened his belt and zipper skillfully with one hand, while supporting Reid's weight with his other arm wrapped tightly around his upper body, freeing himself quickly. His cock was painfully hard, thanks to Reid's seductive teasing, and he didn't feel like waiting any longer. Reid's vulnerability, his nudity, body and soul wise, had unraveled something dark inside himself.

"Lift your legs, yes, like that." Morgan ordered and Reid obliged hastily, put his legs over Morgan's shoulders. They were close,_ so close_, their position more than intimate. Morgan positioned himself beneath Reid, fitting his length against his buttocks, pushing just a little against the promising opening, but not quite entering. Reid held his breath, staring at him, pupils fully dilated, eyes dark and needy, lips apart. With sudden clarity, Morgan realized he had never wanted anything else as much as he wanted this man right before him.

"If I had been there, I would have fucked you right then, bound to that damn goal post." His voice was so hoarse it was barely audible, but Reid understood him perfectly and felt a million needles sting his skin. "Don't get me wrong, I'd never share you with the team, or with anyone for that matter. You belong to me, to me alone." All he could do, was nod. There was something definite about Morgan's words and the burning intensity of his gaze that shut him up, left his mouth arid.

"I need to hear you scream tonight," Morgan rasped. With that, he buried himself inside his lover with one swift, hard move. And scream he did. Loud. It hurt, a lot, and he gave in to the pain willingly, cause he needed it rough right now, needed to feel Morgan not holding back anything. The sensation of finally, finally being filled to the rim with Morgan's hard, hot, pulsing flesh was overwhelming. He threw back his head when Morgan started to move, handing himself over to him, surrendering to the relentless rhythm of his thrusts without hesitation.

Oh God, Morgan couldn't think anymore. Having the incredible heat grip his cock mercilessly was almost too much for him, but he carried on, losing himself in Reid, giving in to the chemistry between their bodies. He plunged deeper and harder into Reid, encouraged by his whimpers and moans, chimed in with his own groans of lust and ... yes, despair. He knew it was dangerous to want anyone like that, but there was nothing he could do about it.

" . .beautiful." He uttered, timed to his moves. Without thinking, his hand had started to stroke Reid's erection in unison and by now they both were panting heavily, together, sweat dripping from their foreheads. He was so close to the edge the tension almost tore him apart. "God, what are you doing to me, Spencer?"

At the notion of his given name, Reid looked at Morgan, searched the dark eyes for answers he already knew, and then pulled him into a slow, intense kiss that was a stark contrast to their erratic movements. He pushed himself farther down on Morgan, taking him in as deep as he possibly could, aroused out-of-his-mind to have his body worshipped like this. Being fucked and jerked off and kissed and loved all at the same time made him forget everything, his whole mind was filled up with Derek, Derek alone.

"I-I can't ... take this much longer," he managed to gasp.

Morgan smiled into their kiss, heavily breathing. "Come on, then, come for me, Spencer. Yes, right there, baby."

As he intensified his movements once more, hand and hips and tongue, and slammed into him fiercely, hitting him right _there_, with that look of adoration in his eyes meant only for him, Reid was overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm and finally collapsed around him. Watching Reid's beautiful face dissolve in ecstasy and his body tighten around his, again and again, Morgan lost it, too, and came with a long, heavy moan.

In the afterglow, they held onto each other as if they were drowning. And maybe they just did. Without moving too much, Morgan freed Reid from the ties and managed to walk them the short distance over to his bed, where they crashed onto the cushions. His hands were numb, his head was dizzy and he wasn't sure he could ever walk again, but Reid had never felt so whole before. With his head nested in Morgan's armpit, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"Thank you." Was all he managed to mumble before sleep took him under.


End file.
